


Kyra Ricketts’ Uneventful Life

by EMCba2600



Series: The Ricketts [1]
Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMCba2600/pseuds/EMCba2600
Summary: Kyra Ricketts lives a pretty much uneventful life, so she becomes a Simtuber doing crazy things for views and popularity. But one day, in a collab video, her uneventful life becomes dramatic (and she might’ve also just met the man of her dreams. Maybe.)
Series: The Ricketts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536865





	Kyra Ricketts’ Uneventful Life

**Author's Note:**

> We had to do a free writing piece for class, so this is what I came up with.

Kyra Ricketts woke up. It was an overcast, cold day in the bustling city of San Myshuno. She yawned and got out of bed.  _ Thank goodness for central heating, _ she thought, relieved. Kyra looked at her phone; 53 new texts, 10 missed calls. She sighed. She was just too popular. Leaving the bed messy, Kyra wandered out into the kitchen of her family’s cramped apartment. “Finally, you’re awake,” Kyra’s older sister, Joelle, said, putting a plate of pancakes on the table for Kyra. “Where’s our parents?” Kyra yawned again, rubbing her eyes and sitting down. “Oh, Mum’s at work and Mother’s at a social gathering with her friends.” Joelle replied, sitting down on the couch and continuing to read her newspaper. Zippo, one of the family’s cats, rubbed against Kyra’s legs from under the table. “I’ve got to go to work today, Kyra. The boss said she’d give me a pay rise if I go today, which will help us pay the bills.” Joelle informed Kyra as Kyra started eating.  _ I’ll be fine here, I’m a Young Adult like Joelle, _ Kyra told herself. “Okay,” she said.

An hour later, Joelle went to work. “Bye, Kyra!” She called, locking the front door behind her. Kyra quickly got her phone and texted her best friend. “Wanna come over? My parents and my sister are out, meaning we can do a collab video in my apartment,” she said to herself, texting what she said. Within minutes, her best friend replied. “Yeah ok” Was her reply. “I’ll just be a few minutes.” Blaire stayed true to her word and appeared at the Ricketts’ front door in 2 minutes. “The good thing about being neighbours is it’s so easy to go over to each other’s places,” Blaire said as they hugged. “Did you bring your camera? Or a selfie stick? I’m planning on going to Del Sol Valley for today’s video,” Kyra asked her best friend. “I brought both just in case - the camera for here, and the selfie stick for when we go into Del Sol Valley.” Blaire replied, pulling out a pink selfie stick and a black professional camera with a flexible tripod. “Perfect! Now let’s go and film our intro.” Kyra led Blaire to the shared office.

“Hey guys, welcome back to another vlog. I’m Kyra, and today I’m joined by my best friend and fellow Simtuber…” Kyra introduced herself, signalling for Blaire - who was out of the camera frame - slid into the frame and said, “I’m Blaire, a.k.a. BlairesLife!” “Today we’re going to be doing a collab and going into Del Sol Valley to ask celebrities if they’ve ever eaten laptops on a livestream. So, let’s get into it!”

34 minutes into walking, the two reached the border of Del Sol Valley. Coming out of the Valley in a queue, limousines filled with celebrities extended into the distance. Blaire, being the fearless one in the friendship group knocked on one of the limo’s doors. The celebrity inside opened the door and glared at her. It was Octavia Bailey-Moon, the most popular Sim ever.

“Blaire, no,” Kyra whispered urgently. The camera was still on and they were livestreaming this part, so if Octavia Bailey-Moon got angry at them and started yelling, they would lower Octavia’s reputation meaning she would hate them, meaning they’d never be able to work in the same agency as her. Basically, a disaster. But Blaire either couldn’t hear her or didn’t care, because she started saying the words, “Excuse me, ma’am, but have you ever eaten a laptop? And if you don’t mind me asking, what celebrity are you? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before,” Kyra lunged for her best friend to try and stop her from ruining everything, but it was too late. Octavia’s face reddened. “Look, I don’t know who’s been paying you to prank me but I don’t appreciate random teenagers making fun of me and acting like they don’t know who I am. My husband Thorne would get a kick out of this one, but I’m not him, so get away from me before I call the police.” She said quickly and angrily. “I’m so sorry, Mrs Bailey-Moon. My friend just moved from a different country where this game is allowed and she doesn’t know your face, but I couldn’t stop her from asking you that ridiculous question. My deepest apologies, ma’am.” Kyra apologised before Blaire could say something worse. “Well, you weren’t to know. But please don’t do it again on camera, you might accidentally ruin another celebrity’s reputation and they’ll come after you.” Octavia warned them, closing the door and allowing the driver to drive away.

“You guys, I don’t know if you saw that, but we just met Octavia Bailey-Moon! She didn’t even get  _ that _ angry at Blaire, but only because I was there to salvage the situation,” Kyra said into the camera as they walked into Del Sol Valley. “Now we’re going to go to a Del Sol Valley shop and try the stuff there. I brought 1,000 Simoleons just in case it’s really expensive.” “Kyra, look out!” Blaire yelled, frozen in place. Kyra looked behind her and saw a speeding automatic car heading her way, not noticing her. Her whole body stiffened and she was hit.

A few weeks later…

“Hey, guys, I think she’s waking up!” Or at least, that’s what she thought they were saying. Her vision was blurry and there was a ringing in her ears. Her whole body ached. It was evident that she was in a massive coma. There were get well cards and flowers on her nightstand. Panicking, she tried to swing her legs around so she could get off the hospital bed - she hated hospitals with her very being - but a sharp pain ribbonned through her right leg. She gasped and recoiled with the pain. “Hey hey hey, don’t do that! You’re going to hurt yourself,” a young male nurse quickly came to Kyra’s bedside, adjusting her body for it to be painless. He injected some more morphine into her body. “Sul sul, I’m Zane. I’m your nurse while you’re here at the Del Sol Valley Hospital.” The male nurse introduced himself, smiling. He only looked to be 20 years old; a Young Adult like Kyra herself. Her heart fluttered. “I’m Kyra,” she said. “I know. Now go back to sleep; you need to heal.” Zane said, injecting something into Kyra that made her sleepy. “I’ll be watching over you while you’re sleeping, Kyra,” Zane said soothingly. Kyra grabbed onto his voice and dragged it down into deep, dark sleep with her.

She never woke up again. At least, that’s what she thought...

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I hate the cliffhanger as well...I’m going to add more to this series though, so look out for that! (And yes, it IS a series now because I said so ^^)


End file.
